


Getting Even

by ALPHAwolf



Series: Thorki Drabble [1]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Pranks, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: Revenge is best served- wait no, shit- don't cry!





	Getting Even

The sky was nothing but a grey blanket over Vanaheim, the clouds an eerie type of still. The battlefield lay cold and desolate, mangled bodies abandoned to bleed into the once green grass. Fallen weapon and beast lay beside their defeated masters, left to become one with the soil.

Loki walked through the lonely battleground, covered in dirt and blood, none of it his own.

"Thor!?" He called out into the barren expanse of fresh corpses, hands cupped around his mouth. Still there was no reply but the whistling wind, as had been so for the last half hour. The blond had certainly left his mark on the land, dark burnt patches from lightning strikes littered everywhere, and most of the fallen missing all or half their heads. He always did have a flair for the barbaric.

"Tch." Loki stood observing the seemingly endless miles of carnage. It was like looking for a hammer in a haystack. Of course it was his duty to find his older brother, while the other's had already been sent back to Asgard by Heimdal. The four were probably already celebrating their success.

They had defeated the enemies of Asgard without question, as the All-Father had sent them to do. He and Sif had taken the South, The Warriors Three the East, and Thor the North. He knew he shouldn't have left his brother to fight alone, the idiot always became side-tracked. What in the Nine Realms could have caught his attention this time was beyond the Shade. There was nothing but flat plains for hours. The fool had probably flown off somewhere, perhaps he'd already-

Loki's train of thought froze in its tracks as he gazed out across the field. There, not too far off, sticking up out of the soil, was a lone, bloodied hammer.

It was impossible. It couldn't be.

He slowly approached the weapon, carefully crouching beside it. The trickster swallowed, attempting to lift the handle. It wouldn't budge, staying half embedded in the earth. There was no mistake, even covered in dried blood and earth, this was Mjolnir.

Loki stood to his feet quickly, crying out more urgently for his sib.

"Thor?! Thor!" The blond would never just leave his hammer. He valued it more than he valued Loki. The trickster's eyes began to scan the misshapen bodies, desperately searching for a sign of the other. "Thor! THOR!? Tho-!"

Loki froze, staring at one of the bodies. It lay a distance from the other corpses, alone on its back, cape of crimson like a pool of blood beneath it.

There lay his brother covered in dirt and crimson, still as the dead.

Not wasting a moment he ran to Thor's side, kneeling beside him. His eyes scanned over the other quickly, taking in every detail. A few small bleeding wounds, but nothing too serious. Loki sighed in relief, the sound catching as he realised the other's chest was completely still.

He wasn't breathing.

The Shade went to press his fingers to the other's pulse, flinching back as he did.

The skin was cold.

Impossible- he couldn't be- Loki choked on the air entering his lungs, throat tight as though he was being strangled by his emotions. He covered over his open mouth as his eyes began to sting with cold tears.

Loki's body shook, frozen by shock. Horrified he stared down at the lifeless form, bile rising up into his throat.

No.

His head collapsed against the frozen corpse's chest, losing all strength in his body.

Just a lone figure, surrounded by death.

Loki screeched, large arms suddenly wrapped around him. He fought against the phantom limbs in terror, thrashing violently and yelping as he was rolled onto his back.

Thor laughed merrily, hugging the other tightly as he was attacked. Loki's eyes widened, whacking the other even more viciously and yelling abuse.

"-you-bumbling-oaf-!" They rolled around the gory battlefield, the blonde's chest rumbling like thunder with mirth, hardly noticing how the tricksters voice broke between insults. Thor managed to grab the younger's wrists, stopping his increasingly hard hits. The silver-tongue struggled against him, wedged in his older brother's lap as the blond looked down at him. Thor's smile quickly faded.

"Loki? Are you-?" The younger gritted his teeth as fat tears slid down his pale cheeks, burning the surface like droplets of ice. He choked on a sob, managing to loose his wrist from the other's grip and weakly slam his fist against the blonde's armoured chest.

"Imbecilic-cretin-" He sniffed and tried to hide his face as he gave up trying to stop the tears, resting his head on the Æsir's shoulder.

Thor wrapped his arms around the other's lithe form, holding him close. He hadn't seen him cry for years, not since they were young. And now he was sitting in his arms, holding his breastplate tightly as he sobbed into his neck.

"You-absolute-ass-"

Thor buried his head in his little brother's hair, hiding his smile. He was mildly proud of himself for out pranking the master of mischief, and slightly guilty for making him cry. He'd only been out for revenge against the other for covering Mjolnir’s handle with grease. He probably should have just stuck to leaving the hammer on the toilet lid.

"Bastard-" Loki gasped against him as the sky opened up, the rain beginning to fall. Thor was already warm again, soaking his cold body with heat as the clouds icy tears struck the soulless bodies on the battlefield.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> This is why Loki keeps pretending to die on Thor.  
> Remember to Kudos!


End file.
